Getting On My Nerves
by Red Witch
Summary: Rogue can't take Kitty's obsession over guys anymore.


**The disclaimer telling all of you that I don't own any X-Men Evolution characters has gotten on my nerves so I threw it in the closet. Just a bit of an insane rant from yours truly.**

**Getting On My Nerves**

"Okay first I thought Lance was so totally hot and cute, but now that I think about it I think Colossus is even cuter," Kitty followed Rogue into the living room. "But it's a different kind of cuteness, like an apples and oranges type of thing. You know? Lance is so rocker and rebel and Colossus is so clean cut and foreign but that foreign thing totally works for him!"

"Kitty…I am asking **nicely**…" Rogue growled. "Go away!"

"I mean that Russian accent is so dreamy," Kitty went on. "And he is so proper and poised! So not like Lance at all! I mean I wonder sometimes what I saw in him?"

"I wonder if I should have stayed in the kitchen where the New Mutants were wrecking the place?" Rogue groaned.

BOOOOM!

"Still too close to call," Rogue said.

"Yeah Lance could be a total jerk sometimes but he had this real sweet side," Kitty went on. "And he was so funny sometimes! And kind of clueless but he did look hot and he is a great kisser. I wonder if Colossus is a great kisser?"

"I could care **less,**" Rogue's tone was icy.

"And he does have a lot more muscles than Lance and they're bigger too. But then again it's like that apples and oranges thing. I mean Lance is more like a rock guy. Well he is a rock guy considering he makes earthquakes and that was always the problem with our relationship. He was always wrecking stuff! Then again Colossus isn't exactly inexperienced with that either…"

"Kitty I am the **wrong** person to talk to about this!" Rogue fumed. "Can't you talk to someone else? **Anyone** else? How about the wall? Why don't you talk to the _wall?_"

"Colossus was working with Magneto but so does Lance," Kitty went on. "You know they do have a lot in common don't you think?"

"Yeah they both get on my nerves without being in the room!" Rogue snapped.

"I know it totally is over with Lance," Kitty said. "It's just not worth the headaches or the cracks in the wall. On the other hand Lance really does try…"

"OKAY KITTY THAT'S IT!" Rogue screamed. "I'VE HAD IT! SHUT UP!"

Rogue began to rant. "I swear to God if you keep talking about how cool it is to have two different boyfriends at the same time or being forced to choose between two guys I will bash my head against the wall until my brains leak out! I can't take it anymore! Every week since I've met you it's boys, boys, boys, boys! Every time you see a cute boy, you have to compare him to Avalanche!"

"Not every time," Kitty bristled.

"Jason from the Dracula play," Rogue counted off. "Rodger Fedeliski from Algebra Class, Jeffrey Lomax from Biology, Alan Harper from Gym Class, Perry Naso from the track team! And let's not forget the Harrison Twins from Social Studies!"

"Oh yeah they were totally cute," Kitty remembered. "Too bad their parents moved to Alaska."

"Good thing they did or else you would have failed the class because you spent all your time drooling over them! Justin Timberlake," Rogue went on. "The Jonas Brothers, The Osmond Brothers!"

"When did I ever…? Oh right that time I watched that Nick at Nite special," Kitty remembered. "You know Donny was kind of cute in a seventies sort of way."

"Every time the VMA Awards come on TV," Rogue added. To this Kitty responded with a high pitched scream. "My ears!"

"But there were so many cute guys and hot rock stars!" Kitty squealed. "Some of them dressed a bit like Lance."

"See that's what I am talking about! You're always comparing guys to Lance and I'm sick of it!" Rogue said. "Especially since it's non stop! Day and night! Night and day! Give it a rest already! You even do it to the guys here! You did it to Scott, Ray, Kurt, Evan, Bobby…"

"Hey! Hold it!" Kitty said. "I would **not** date Bobby! Please! Give me some credit!"

"Neither would I but still…" Rogue said.

"But if I was interested in Bobby I can totally see where a girl could like him," Kitty went on. "He does have a cute quality. Not as cute as Lance but still…"

"I will not kill her…" Rogue's eye twitched. "I will **not** kill her!"

"If Colossus does move in he will definitely be the resident hottie," Kitty went on. "If you don't count Logan but then he is way too old but still pretty good looking which goes again to that bad boy thing…"

"I take it back!" Rogue shouted. "I **WILL** KILL HER!"

"Kitty! Run! Run Kitty!" Jean ran to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "One of Rogue's psyches is leaking out and she's gonna blow!"

"Which one?" Kitty asked.

"Grrrrrrr….." Rogue growled at her.

"I'm guessing Sabertooth!" Jean said. "Kitty! Run and hide in your closet! I'll hold her here until it's safe! Run! Remember what happened the other day in the Danger Room? This is ten times worse! Run for your life!"

Kitty ran away screaming. "Uh Jean I wasn't really thinking that," Rogue said. "And I'm not possessed by Sabertooth."

"I know," Jean told her. "But to be honest Kitty was kind of driving me nuts too. If I hear her squeal like that one more time my eardrums are going to shatter."

"Some time in the closet would be good for her," Rogue said. "And us."

"That's what I thought," Jean nodded.

CRASH!

"Speaking of annoyances…" Jean grumbled as the sound of the New Mutants causing chaos was heard.

"Okay here's the plan," Rogue said. "I go out there and tell them your powers are acting up and then you 'accidentally' throw one or two of 'em into a wall."

"I can't throw people against a wall," Jean said.

"Well you just can't throw **things** against the wall," Rogue said. "Enough stuff gets wrecked around here. Besides if you're careful you won't damage the wall anyway."

"It's not the wall I am worried about damaging," Jean said.

"You're right, it's probably wrecked already," Rogue said.

SPLORT!

Jean's face was covered in a stray snowball. "Sorry!" Bobby yelled out.

"I'll give you a minute before I run in there, fake an attack and toss Bobby through an open window," Jean told Rogue.

"Gotcha," Rogue nodded and went into the other room.

Scott had witnessed the whole thing. "Uh Jean, remember the other day when the Professor said that you are a good influence on the other students and that maybe you should try to use some of that influence on Rogue? You do realize that he meant to try and make Rogue more like you and not the other way **around?**"

"Yeah I thought that too," Jean shrugged. "Shows what I know. Which reminds me, later I gotta ask Rogue if she knows where I can get lipstick in that shade."

SMASH!

"Excuse me Scott," Jean had a wicked look on her face. "That's my cue!" She went into the other room.

CRASH!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh we have got to get some new people into this house," Scott winced. "Someone **sane** would be a nice change."


End file.
